Tired Of pretending
by Gladeshaddow
Summary: Sam is tired of pretending.


AN - Hello this is my first Danny Phantom fic I hope you enjoy it though I do not think its that good lol.

Sam rushed towards her bed and dived under the covers,the pillow soft against her head. She gave a sigh as the first tear trickled down her face. She was tired of pretending... Tired of seaming not to care that he was breaking her heart everyday. Sam gave a small shake of her head. She loved Danny with all her heart but he had never noticed at all. He was so clueless to what she felt for him. How that when she looked into his bright blue eyes all she saw was love for him. Sam choked back a sob as the tears came faster. She felt like her heart could brake. She gave a sigh,she knew that she was not going to go back to sleep tonight so she got out of bed and turned her radio on. Sam danced to the song feeling the music wrap around her. As she danced to the music she let all her tears and emotions out. She was tired of everything and tired of being in love with a guy who did not love her back. She sat down and tried to regain composure of herself. She had fought ghosts and had gotten into so many battles with evil monsters that she thought it was stupid to cry over Danny. She felt another wave of tears threaten her as she thought of him again and she let them out. She could not care anymore,she was dead inside.

Danny was trying to sleep. He had been thinking about Sam all day and how upset she had seamed when he had hung around with could not let Sam know but he did care for her on a deep level "get a hold of yourself Fenton!" he said to himself. he admitted to having feelings for her to himself and he wanted to tell Sam how he felt but he could not make himself do it at a risk of ruining his friendship. He sighed to himself softly. How could he tell Sam that he thought of her all the time? and that he just wanted to kiss her. He tossed and turned in his bed "Ugh I can't sleep" He said to himself . He decided that a night time fly might help him "Going Ghost" he said softly as two rings of light traveled up and down his body turning him into Danny Phantom. Danny opened his window and flew out.

The cool air calmed Danny's nerves as the wind whistled passed him as he flew. It was a quiet night and there seamed to be no ghosts around. Danny was thankful of that ,Tonight he just wanted to relax. Danny never noticed but he was flying towards Sam's house and as he flew closer he thought about going to see her to see if she was all right . Danny turned himself intangible and phased into Sam's room. Danny looked around and spotted Sam on the floor. He took in a breath as he realized that she was crying. He flew down closer to her wondering what to do.

Sam felt cool air behind her,She turned around and discovered nothing was there. Suddenly Danny appeared before her. She gave a little surprised gasp "Danny why are you here?" she asked "Sam what is wrong why are you crying?" he replied worry in his green eyes. Sam looked away she did not want to tell him. Suddenly she felt cool hands lift her up and place her on the bed. Danny sat down next to her,His green eyes serious "Sam I'm your friend please tell me" Sam looked at him "I..I can't" she stuttered looking away from his eyes. Danny placed both hands on her shoulders unaware that his touch had sent shivers down Sam's body "Please tell me" He forced her to look at him and as Sam looked into his eyes her eyes welled up again. Now Danny was worried "Don't you trust me Sam? I would never do anything to hurt you! What is wrong?" Sam looked at him "I...I Don't you realize that I might ruin our friendship?" she asked softly. Danny looked at her "What do you mean? I will always be your friend Sam now tell me what is wrong" he said again. Sam looked at him,she had to say it even if he never spoke to her again "I...Danny we have known each other for a long time and Recently I have felt more then just friendship with you I ...I think I love you" She said and held her breath. Danny looked at her to stunned to move Sam loved him? He felt his heart start racing. Sam looked at him "Danny are you okay?" She said softly looking at him with worry in her eyes. Danny looked at Sam then leaned over and Kissed her. Sam leaned into the kiss and as their lips touched magic came into the air. They kissed for a long time and finally both unwillingly they broke apart. Danny gave Sam a small smile and changed back into Danny Fenton then he leaned over and whispered in her ear "I love you" Sam gave a happy gasp and Danny pulled her into his arms and they fell asleep on the bed both in each others arms.

The next morning Sam woke up in a daze. Then last night came rushing back to her,she had told Danny that she had loved him! She shook her head it had to be a dream. She looked over to the other side of her bed to find a note she picked it up and read it

Sam

Went back to my house to get ready for school. I will be back around 8am to pick you up

I love you

Danny xxxxxxxxx

Sam gave a surprised gasp so last night was not a dream after all! She looked at the clock on her wall it showed 7am she had an hour to get ready! After a speedy shower she got dressed and had some breakfast waiting for Danny to call. Then she heard a knock on the door. She raced towards the door and flung it open. Danny was standing there with a small smile on his face. Sam gave a smile and closing the door she started to walk with him. They were silent for some time then Danny said "Sam are you sure you want to go out with me?" he said worried that she was regretting what she had done.  
Sam looked at him then leaned over and kissed him "No" she said and Danny gave a huge smile and they continued to walk holding hands.

That day at Casper High everyone was shocked to see Sam and Danny holding hands. They knew it was going to happen someday and It was the talk of the school but Sam and Danny did not mind they were to busy staring into each others eyes. Tucker did have something to say but after an ecto blast from Danny he stayed quiet.

The end 


End file.
